


It's a Great Big World Out There

by caleprwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist!Steve, Best Friends to Lovers, Bigot George Barnes, F/M, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Natasha Kicks Ass, Peggy is awesome, Prom, SHIELD High School, Stucky - Freeform, rich!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: Bucky caught up with Steve at lunch. He playfully slung an arm around Steve’s small shoulders. “So?” he asked expectantly.“So what, Buck?” Steve brushed the blond hair back off his forehead and looked up at his best friend. Bucky’s gray eyes danced with mischief.“So… Who ya askin’ to prom?” Bucky prodded. Steve scowled, then a beat later smirked sarcastically.“Didn’t you hear? Couldn’t pick just one girl so I’m taking the whole damn cheer squad!” Steve elbowed Bucky in the side, making him laugh and flinch reflexively. “I’ll just meet ya there like usual, Buck. It’s no big deal.”Bucky frowned. He knew why Steve didn’t want to ask anyone. After all, the guy could only be turned down so many times. Still, Bucky couldn’t for the life of him understand why none of the girls wanted to go to prom with Steve. He was hands down the best guy Bucky knew. Had a heart of gold, beautiful blue eyes you could get lost in, and the fullest, softest lips. But, that last part was just for him to know.





	1. Prom is Announced

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lecroixss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecroixss/pseuds/lecroixss) in the [AvengersPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AvengersPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To kick things off, here is the standard "OMG it's prom night!" prompt. Higher ratings are preferred. Underage OK if they're _both_ underage. I'd love to see Tony, Clint, and Peter Quill somewhere in there (not required). 
> 
> Stucky and it being prom are the only must-haves. :)  
> Underage is the only conditional.

First year teacher Maria Hill’s homeroom class was boisterous, to say the least. Vice-Principal Coulson’s voice came over the speaker with the routine morning announcements. Tony Stark sauntered in the door just after the final bell had rung and still wasn’t in his seat. He stood talking Pepper Potts’ ear off about God knows what. Pepper looked her usual combination of annoyed and infatuated with Tony. Clint Barton had his head on his desk, snoring- literally, that kid could saw logs- through the commotion. Natasha Romanoff had just taken her hair down and was taking aim at Barton’s ear with a hair tie. Wanda Maximoff watched quietly and tried not to laugh as the scene unfolded. 

Bucky Barnes was talking animatedly to Steve Rogers about the latest version of Google’s self driving car. Steve Rogers sat quietly next to Bucky, nodding and half listening to his best friend ramble on. As usual, his head and pencil were buried in his sketchbook. A couple of cheerleaders crowded around Bucky, listening in and competing to see who could flirt best. Peggy Carter, one of  the British exchange students, the girls and rolled her eyes at their obviousness. Bucky was just happy to have someone listen to his fangirling over science and technology.

Sam Wilson rushed in flustered and sheepishly handed Maria his late pass. “Sorry Maria- uh, Miss Hill. Granny had a flat this morning so I had to go to her work and change it.” Sam frequently ran late because he was responsible for taking care of his younger siblings since his grandma, who was raising them, worked two jobs to make ends meet. 

“Is she ok? I can pick Riley up later if she needs me to,” Maria offered. 

“She should be good now, but thanks. I'll let her know you offered,” he spoke quietly and took his seat next to Steve. Sam and Maria grew up in the same building, just down the hall from each other. Their little brothers were best friends and Sam’s grandma used to babysit Maria when they were kids. Two years difference in age really only showed when they were at school and Sam had to address her as Miss Hill.

SNAP! 

“Ow! What the fu- dammit Tasha!” Clint swore as his ear burned bright red. Nat met Clint’s eyes directly. The only expression on her face was an arched eyebrow that silently challenged him to say more. Maria saw the whole thing happen and tried her best to contain the snort of laughter that snuck out. The commotion in the room paused briefly when the next announcement came through the speaker loud and clear. 

The head of the Prom Committee announced the theme had been picked, and the date had been set. The Shield High juniors and seniors Prom would be an Old Hollywood theme at the Four Seasons Triskelion. 

After the announcement, Maria attempted to quiet the room, “Okay guys, find your seats please.” Nothing. She tried again, “People, it’s time to begin.” It was next to impossible to be heard over the dull roar. “Excuse me!” ...

“Hey! Y’all listen up!” Sam bellowed over the crowd, finally getting the room to quiet down. 

“Thank you Sam,” Maria smiled, then continued. “Today we’ll be discussing this past election and how the campaigns have impacted the common two party system. Recent polls show our nation is more divided now than it's been since the civil war.”

***

Bucky caught up with Steve at lunch. He playfully slung an arm around Steve’s small shoulders. “So?” he asked expectantly.

“So what, Buck?” Steve brushed the blond hair back off his forehead and looked up at his best friend. Bucky’s gray eyes danced with mischief.

“So… Who ya askin’ to prom?” Bucky prodded. Steve scowled, then a beat later smirked sarcastically.

“Didn’t you hear? Couldn’t pick just one girl so I’m taking the whole damn cheer squad!” Steve elbowed Bucky in the side, making him laugh and flinch reflexively. “I’ll just meet ya there like usual, Buck. It’s no big deal.”

Bucky frowned. He knew why Steve didn’t want to ask anyone. After all, the guy could only be turned down so many times. Still, Bucky couldn’t for the life of him understand why none of the girls wanted to go to prom with Steve. He was hands down the best guy Bucky knew. Had a heart of gold, beautiful blue eyes you could get lost in, and the fullest, softest lips. But, that last part was just for him to know.

Bucky knew Steve’s lips from experience. It was just one time way back in sixth grade, and they’d promised each other never to talk about it again... Just a couple of fellas helping each other out, right? Did it so they’d know what they were doing the first time they got to kiss a girl. Still, all these years later, Bucky couldn’t help but secretly compare every girl to Steve.

***

Tony and Clint joined Steve and Bucky at their regular lunch table, followed by Pepper and Nat. The day’s conversation centered around prom. They threw around after party ideas and the girls talked about what kind of dresses they wanted to find. Tony decided he would rent the hotel’s penthouse suite for the night. Since Stark threw the best parties, it was settled. The penthouse was the place to be. 

“Who’s the lucky lady this time, James?” Natasha asked Bucky, nodding toward the table full of cheerleaders flirting in his direction.  

“Yeah, Buck… whose heart are you gonna break  _ this  _ time?” Steve teased. 

Bucky watched, secretly entranced as a sly smile curled those soft lips of Steve’s as he smirked.  _ What the hell Barnes, focus!  _ Bucky scolded himself, but recovered swiftly, “Well, who says it has to be just one?” Steve rolled his eyes and huffed out a small laugh. 

Nat watched the exchange and arched a curious brow at Bucky, causing a light dusting of pink to cross his cheeks. Pepper interrupted, saving Bucky’s skin. “Very funny, James. When you decide, let me know and I’ll help you with your Promposal. You know I love that stuff!” 

Nat rolled her eyes playfully. “God Pepper, you’re such a girl!”

“Someone has to be,” Pepper teased innocently, and Clint snorted soda out his nose just to get a head-slap from Natasha.

Sam headed over toward the table the same time as Wanda from their Poly Sci class passed by.  “Hi Clint. Will I see you after school today?” she asked referring to their weekly tutoring sessions. Wanda’s name was practically synonymous with Political Science and liberal activism. 

“I don’t wanna…” Clint whined. “It’s so boring!” 

Nat patted his back. “You know, when I said ‘don’t get attached because regimes fall every day’, that didn’t mean you should bomb your midterms.”

“Man, that’s rough,” Sam said, hearing about Clint’s grade. “Maybe you could ask for some extra credit work?”

“You’re the only one who could get extra credit with Hill,” Clint said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at a very quickly pissed and protective Sam. He and Maria were only two years apart, what with Sam having a late birthday and Maria skipping eighth grade. Sam was never going to live down that one time he and Maria were paired during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. 

“That was one time, man!” Sam grumbled. “I should’ve never told you, jackass.” 

“Pietro has a new game he thinks he can beat you at after we finish,” Wanda interrupted, changing the subject. Her twin brother Pietro was the star of the track team and all-time record breaker for almost every game known to man. He and Clint were extremely competitive with each other. “See you this afternoon,” she said and turned around, nearly crashing directly into Vizh’s chest. “Vizh! I’m sorry…” Wanda  looked up at the tall Brit and blushed.

“No, it’s my- I beg your pardon. Sorry Wanda. I- uhm should have been more careful,” he rambled and bowed slightly as Wanda passed. Vizh was another senior British exchange student from the same school as Peggy. He was super smart and had the most endearing accent and refined manners. Only one person in the school had the ability to unwittingly launch his eloquence straight out the window, and that was none other than sweet little Wanda Maximoff.

***

After baseball practice Bucky and Steve walked home together in silence. It had been a good practice, Bucky was getting better than ever at pitching, and the coach had even talked about a scout coming out to a game in the next few weeks. Even so, Bucky was uncharacteristically quiet and Steve was trying to get him to spill what was eating at him. “Come on, you can tell me. I’m your best pal, right Buck?”

Bucky sighed. “It’s my old man. He’s been drinkin’ again since being laid off. Becca says everything’s fine at the house until I come home. The second I walk in he’s on my ass. Nothin I do is ever good enough for him.” Bucky kicked a rock down the street and scowled as it bounced away. “He says I’m wasting my time going to college. That I’ll never play college ball and I should ‘get my head outta my ass’ and get a full time job.” Bucky scowled. “I just can’t wait to move out.”

Steve reached up and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t listen to him, Buck. You’re a great ball player, coach says so all the time. Plus you’ve got that robotics scholarship, he should be proud of you.” Bucky perked up a bit at Steve’s encouragement. “Hey, why don’t you stay over tonight? Ma’s working late so she left the crockpot on,” Steve said, hoping to get Bucky’s brain moving in a positive direction at the mention of food. Bucky had always been particularly partial to Sarah Rogers’ cooking.

“Mmm. She workin’ a double again?” Bucky asked. Bucky often stayed over on nights when Sarah worked double shifts at the hospital. It was a routine they’d had for years since Steve was first diagnosed with asthma. Sarah was a widow and having someone home with Steve made her feel better about leaving him alone overnight.

“Mhmm. Gonna have a bunch comin’ up too, something about a nursing shortage in the ER,” Steve mumbled.

After stopping to pick up some of Bucky’s things, the boys came back to the Roger’s apartment. They smelled the delicious aroma of Sarah’s cooking from the hall. Once inside, Bucky leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Steve plated the meal. He lazily admired how the thin blue fabric of Steve’s t-shirt outlined his delicate shoulders. 

Steve carried the plates to the table. “You comin’?” he asked and chuckled at Bucky’s blank expression. Bucky snapped out of his reverie and poured them each a glass of iced tea before following Steve to the table. 

Once they were seated, Steve reached his hands out for Bucky’s. It was a habit Sarah had instilled in both of the boys; every meal at home either began with grace or didn’t begin at all. Bucky slid his calloused hands into Steve’s and bowed his head. After the blessing the boys dug in to their chicken broccoli casserole.

“Hey, you’ll never guess what happened in French today, Buck” Steve began. 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, his brow raised in curiosity. 

Steve smiled as he told Bucky how during French, Peggy asked if she could come along to Prom with Steve and his friends. A spark of jealousy ran up Bucky’s spine. He pictured pretty Peggy Carter batting her eyes and asking Steve to prom. _ His Stevie _ , She probably said it in French, too. Bucky swallowed hard.

“You mean, like as your date?” Bucky asked eyeing Steve over his glass of tea.

Steve’s brow furrowed and his baby blue eyes darkened. “You sound surprised. That so hard to believe?” he asked indignantly.

“What? No- that’s not what I meant, Stevie. Jesus!” Bucky stuttered and scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t know Carter was going to Prom is all. She just always seems so serious.” 

Steve smiled and half-shrugged. He was happy he had a date for Prom since that would keep Bucky from trying to set him up with some random girl he didn’t know or even like. Even so, in the back of his mind going with Peggy didn’t feel quite right. Steve liked her- she was smart, cultured and didn’t take anyone’s shit. He liked her just fine, but not  _ like that _ . And was it really that surprising Steve had a date for prom?  _ Yeah, actually it is, Rogers _ , he told himself.

The boys chatted as they finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. Steve washed dishes and Bucky dried them and put them away. “Aw, that color matches your eyes, Stevie,” Bucky teased, winking and tugging at the blue flowered ruffle of Sarah’s apron that was currently tied around Steve’s waist.

“Very funny, ” Steve retorted and flicked water at Bucky’s face.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally couldn't help the "Punk, "Jerk" lines. I love these two dorks!


	2. Go with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you say we make this interesting, Tasha? If I can get you to tap out within 90 seconds, you gotta go to prom with me,” Clint said, taking an offensive stance.  
> Natasha tightened her ponytail and smiled. “You asking me to prom, Barton?” she asked.  
> Clint shrugged, “You got a date already?” Natasha tried to hide the smile as she went for Clint’s legs and took him to the mat.

Clint and Natasha sparred in the gym after school three days a week. They were both Jiu Jitsu black belts on Shield High’s MMA team. They were equally matched and the extra practice helped them stay at the top of their game. Clint dropped Natasha to the mat and they grappled for a submission hold, which neither got successfully before the bell sounded. 

“What do you say we make this interesting, Tasha? If I can get you to tap out within 90 seconds, you gotta go to prom with me,” Clint said, taking an offensive stance. 

Natasha tightened her ponytail and smiled. “You asking me to prom, Barton?” she asked. 

Clint shrugged, “You got a date already?” Natasha tried to hide the smile as she went for Clint’s legs and took him to the mat. She felt the desperation in Clint’s movements and relaxed, he must really want her to go with him. She purposely skipped a perfect opportunity to choke Clint, allowing him to pin her underneath him. She was nowhere near needing to submit but tapped anyway.

“I do now, don’t I?” she smiled and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. 

“Yeah,” he smiled looking down at the fiery redhead beneath him, “Sure do.” He took a chance and went to steal a quick kiss from Natasha, who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Once Clint was properly distracted, Natasha flipped them, rotated and pinned Clint in an arm bar, smirking down at his surprised face.

“You never learn, Barton,” Natasha teased and pulled her date up off the mat.

***

Once Peggy and Steve decided to go together, she began hanging around more with the group. Everyone got to know her better and it turned out she was a perfect fit. Peggy was everything Steve would want in a girl- if he was into girls. She was witty, fun and beautiful. Possibly Steve’s favorite thing about her was how well she handled Bucky. She was completely immune to his charm,  unlike most other girls. She was also quick on her feet, in fact she’d left Bucky without a comeback a few times. Even Nat was impressed, not just anyone could render James Buchanan  _ Never-Shuts-the-Fuck-Up _ Barnes speechless. 

Steve and Peggy, Clint and Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Vizh and Wanda. It seemed like almost everyone had a date for Prom. Everyone but Bucky (surprisingly) and Sam. Sam didn’t know if he’d go or if he needed to be home with his kid brothers. Bucky told everyone he “couldn’t decide” who to ask which earned him an earnest eye roll from Tony and a smirk from Nat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Wonder what's got Bucky so indecisive?


	3. Confessions of a Love-sick Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me, Steve,” Bucky said and hopped up off the couch. Steve looked up at Bucky, surprised at the request coming out of left field. “Come on, you don’t even know how, and I’m sure Carter’ll wanna.” Steve reluctantly rose and faced Bucky, who changed the Pandora station to Frank Sinatra Radio. Steve stood, unsure where to place his hands. “Okay, now pretend I’m Peggy,” Bucky instructed.  
> Steve took Bucky’s hand in his, and put his other hand around Bucky’s waist. He looked up, and when their eyes met they both couldn’t help but laugh at their awkward posture. “Maybe you should show me what to do first, Buck,” Steve suggested. “Then I’ll lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some good old-fashioned smut so please don't read if you're not of age. Also, there's a reference of homophobia and derogatory term, so there's that.

Sarah worked two more doubles and Bucky stayed over each time. After the boys finished dinner and their homework, they stretched out on the sofa in their nightclothes. Steve wore flannel pants and a t-shirt and Bucky wore athletic shorts and a tank top.

“Dance with me, Steve,” Bucky said and hopped up off the couch. Steve looked up at Bucky, surprised at the request coming out of left field. “Come on, you don’t even know how, and I’m sure Carter’ll wanna.” Steve reluctantly rose and faced Bucky, who changed the Pandora station to Frank Sinatra Radio. Steve stood, unsure where to place his hands. “Okay, now pretend I’m Peggy,” Bucky instructed. 

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his, and put his other hand around Bucky’s waist. He looked up, and when their eyes met they both couldn’t help but laugh at their awkward posture. “Maybe you should show  _ me _ what to do first, Buck,” Steve suggested. “Then I’ll lead.”

Bucky relaxed into the familiar position of leading, and pulled Steve’s soft hand up to his shoulder. “This is how you start, you gotta  be a gentleman at least in the beginning,” Bucky smiled and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Steve punched him in the shoulder and went to pull away.  “Okay, I’m sorry!” Bucky laughed, tightening his grip on Steve’s hand. “Let’s try again, I’ll be serious.”

Steve relaxed a bit more into Bucky’s space and slid his hand back up his shoulder. Bucky gently wrapped his larger hand around Steve’s waist and rested it lightly on his hip. Steve looked down to see where to put his feet, and Bucky corrected him. “Don’t worry about your feet, just sway a bit with me, okay? Relax, pal.” The music played softly and the boys found a simple and comfortable rhythm.  Steve looked up at Bucky and couldn’t help the blush that burned in his cheeks when Bucky smiled softly. 

“If things are going well, you can pull her a little closer, like this,” Bucky said. He slid his hand from Steve’s hip to his low back and gently pulled Steve closer until their bodies were lightly pressed against each other. Steve, at just 5’4” was barely to the shoulder of Bucky’s 5’11” frame. 

As they danced closer, Steve fought the strong urge to lay his head in the crook of Bucky’s  neck. His mind wandered further and he wondered how the warm skin would feel under his lips. He breathed in the faint scent of Bucky’s after shave from that morning. Bucky swallowed and Steve watched the muscles of his throat work as his adam’s apple bobbed with the motion. Steve subconsciously licked his lips and closed his eyes, picturing himself nipping at the sensitive flesh. 

He felt Bucky splay his fingers across his back and pull him even closer. Bucky bent his head lower and the warmth of Bucky’s breath being so close to Steve’s ear sent shivers up his spine. He slowly became aware of himself hardening in arousal as he enjoyed the new sensations. 

Finally, something connected in his brain and he quickly stepped back and cleared his throat, “I uh, I think I got it Buck. Thanks.” He looked up at Bucky and saw the gray color thinned out around his dilated pupils. Bucky’s cheeks were flushed and he nervously reached back and scratched the back of his neck as he went to the kitchen for some water. Steve looked watched Bucky go and plopped back down onto the sofa. He rested his head in his hands and ran his fingers down his face. 

***

The next week, Sarah worked another double. The boys relaxed on the sofa listening to the music in the background. Bucky leaned on a throw pillow toward the center of the sofa and had one of his long legs hanging over the arm of the couch. He was lost deep in thought as he mindlessly stared at the pages of the newest Patterson book. Steve was curled up on the other side with his legs tucked underneath him and his sketchbook in his lap. A Great Big World crooned out a sweet melody and it was when he actually listened to the lyrics that the realization hit Bucky hard. 

_ You say love is what you put into it _

_ You say that I'm losing my will _

_ Don't you know that you're all that I think about? _

_ You make up a half of the whole _

Bucky tried to concentrate on his book. Really, he did but the lyrics of the song and the pounding of his heart were deafening. He sat up and faced Steve after putting his book down on the side table. He couldn’t resist, Bucky just had to ask. 

“You kiss her yet Stevie?” he blurted. Steve shot Bucky a look before returning to his drawing. “Sorry! Don’t kill me. Just askin’ is all,” Bucky said with his hands up in mock surrender.

“You’d know if I had Buck,” Steve sighed, trying to sound casual as he continued drawing. “Haven’t kissed anyone, least of all Peggy.” 

Bucky frowned. Had it been so long ago that Steve forgot? Maybe he just didn’t count it. After all, they weren’t supposed to talk about it. Six years, though. Six years and it was all Bucky ever thought about. 

“S’not  _ completely _ true Stevie…” Bucky said hesitantly, squinting to the side as he took a chance and met Steve’s gaze. Steve’s baby blue eyes snapped up when Bucky said that. A faint dusting of pink settled across his cheeks as he chewed the inside of his lip nervously and tried not to smile. 

There it was. Oh, Steve remembered, all right. Bucky’s heart pounded in his chest.

“Why are ya askin’ Buck?” Steve murmured, unsure where this was going. Bucky’s lips curled into an adorable lopsided smirk and he half-shrugged. His head was cocked to the side and he looked at Steve through those gorgeous long lashes of his.

**Oh. My. God.** Steve had seen that look before. Was Bucky flirting? _ With... him? _

“Prom’s next weekend, you should be ready for it,” Bucky smiled. Steve’s gaze shot down and he hid in his sketchbook. “I could help you, you know. If you want,” Bucky continued. “You should know how, right? Be ready to kiss her?”

Bucky didn’t know what was coming over him. He had fought these feelings for years already, He thought he’d figured it out. Turns out he wasn’t even close. It didn’t matter how many girls he kissed, none of them were Steve,  _ his Stevie. _ At first he thought he just hadn’t found the right one, but that was long ago. He knew better now, the right one, the _ only _ one for him was right there, sitting next to him on the sofa. 

Once he found out Peggy asked Steve to prom, he grew jealous. He wanted Steve more now than ever. Ever since then it was all he could think about. He needed Steve like he needed air. It scared Bucky because his old man was crystal clear that “no Barnes man better turn out a ‘Fag’” as his dad said. It wasn’t tolerated. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was give his dad another reason to go off, but now that he’d finally accepted it, how could he keep denying the truth?

Steve’s heart was thrumming in his ears. He felt warm all over and it was hard to breathe. Was this really happening? He shouldn’t, really shouldn’t do this. It would just end up ripping his heart in two again. Every time he saw Bucky with a girl it would be the same pain all over again. Just like sixth grade, but he was too reckless to care. Steven Grant Rogers didn’t back down, not from any challenge and he wasn’t going to start now. Was it possible Bucky had figured out how Steve felt about him? The chance to feel those beautiful lips again was something he refused to pass up. He closed his sketchbook and moved the slightest bit closer. 

Bucky’s eyes widened in disbelief. This was actually happening! He’d dreamed of it so many times, for so many years. He couldn’t believe his luck and it scared the shit out of him. He searched Steve’s face for the courage he so desperately needed.

_ When life takes its own course _

_ Sometimes we just don't get to choose _

_ I'd rather be there next to you... _

Steve misinterpreted the uncertainty in Bucky’s eyes and backed away. The same familiar sting of want and need left unmet came rushing back, taking the breath right out of him. “It’s okay Buck, you don’t gotta,” Steve looked down, angry that he’s let himself get his hopes up. “Just stop then. Quit feelin’ sorry for me already.”

“Stevie, I…” Bucky began but fell silent, letting out a defeated breath. Damn him for being a pussy! Why couldn’t he be brave like Steve? “I fucked up.” Oh God, this was awful. Bucky wanted Steve so bad and here he’d gone and hurt him. 

“I don’t wanna do this because of Peggy... That ain’t it. I want it for me Stevie. I wanna kiss you so bad,” Bucky breathed and cupped Steve’s jaw, lifting Steve’s face up closer to him. “Can I?” he asked a reached his other hand out to squeeze Steve’s leg.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing, every dream he had was literally coming true in front of his eyes. He let Bucky guide him closer. He nodded just barely, lost as he drowned in the gray eyes he’d known and loved his whole life. The same eyes that were now staring into his own, blown wide with desire. 

Steve watched in awe as Bucky’s tongue nervously darted out and wet his lips. They were so close, he felt Bucky’s soft breath on his face. Their lips touched lightly and Steve sighed at the sweet pressure. Their mouths moved against each other more confidently. Bucky softly licked out and tasted Steve, gently sucking on his full bottom lip. Steve moaned at the feeling and Bucky pressed forward, licking deeper into Steve’s mouth. The feeling of their tongues meeting was electrifying and it had Bucky fighting desperately for what was left of his self control. Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck and he whimpered as Bucky’s strong hands gripped his hips.

Bucky  _ growled  _ possessively and lifted Steve’s smaller body onto his lap. He rolled his hips and Steve gasped at the feeling of Bucky’s erection pressing against his own. He had never experienced the sensation of another pressed against his body in such an erotic way. Bucky leaned in and attacked the column of Steve’s neck with his lips and teeth. 

“Oh! Bucky!” Steve threw his head back and _whimpered_ , surprised at the intense feeling when Bucky found that sweet sensitive spot just over his pulse. 

“That’s it Stevie, I gotcha,” Bucky groaned as he squeezed Steve’s small waist. His hands slid down to palm the firm round curve of Steve’s ass. Bucky gripped tighter, pulling Steve in as he rolled his hips up higher, causing another moan to escape Steve’s kiss-reddened lips. 

Steve looked directly into Bucky’s eyes, the blue of his own hardly visible. “Fuck, baby. You’re so pretty,” Bucky groaned and attacked Steve’s mouth again. Steve kissed him back matching his hunger and rolling his hips back against Bucky, desperate for more pressure, more friction, more Bucky. 

Bucky toyed with the hem of Steve’s shirt before pulling it off, exposing pink flushed skin all the way down Steve’s chest. He latched his lips onto his delicate collarbone, nipping, sucking  and marking Steve deeply. Steve bit into his lip and closed his eyes tight as he tried to stifle a soft moan. 

“Let me hear you, come on baby,” Bucky begged. He slid his hands up Steve’s back pulling Steve close and kissed down Steve’s chest, tonguing his nipple. He bit at the sensitive flesh and licked across the stiff bud. The sensation went straight to his groin and the cry that fell from Steve’s lips brought out something dark and possessive in Bucky. He sucked harder, determined to make Steve sing for him again. He pulled Steve’s hips down, forcing Steve’s legs wider with every roll of his own hips, again and again. The motion drew out sounds from Steve he’d never heard  before but didn’t want to ever be without. He licked and sucked and nipped at Steve’s body as he squeezed his ass and rutted up against his erection. 

“Buck… Oh! Oh my God!” Steve whimpered with each movement, fisting into Bucky’s hair and unable to form coherent sentences. “I’m gon- Oh! I’m gonna come!” Steve cried out. He held Bucky’s lips close to his greedy skin and Bucky teased the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Steve’s head fell back, whimpering through kiss swollen red lips and he _ cried  _ out Bucky’s name as he came. 

The way Steve’s hips stuttered and the pretty noises he made as he came undone in Bucky’s lap pushed him right over the edge. He slammed his hips up into Steve and  _ growled _ , “Oh, Fuck! Stevie!” One of Bucky’s hands grabbed at Steve’s back and wrapped around his shoulder, pulling Steve down that much harder. His other hand slid down the cleft of Steve’s firm ass as his hips lost their rhythm. He came with Steve’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

Bucky’s sweaty forehead dropped onto Steve’s shoulder and he breathed out with a shudder. He lazily kissed and nipped Steve’s sensitive flesh as he panted into the column of his throat. They clung desperately to each other. Steve couldn’t think clearly, his brain was too overstimulated. All he could do was find Bucky’s reddened, swollen lips and kiss them possessively, drawing out soft, breathy moans from Bucky.

Steve smiled against Bucky’s mouth as he ran his graceful fingers through Bucky’s thick chestnut hair. He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his smile. “Did you just call me pretty, Buck?”

Bucky chuckled, a soft, deep, blissful sound. “You are pretty, Stevie.”  _ Kiss. _ “Prettiest fella I’ve ever seen.”  _ Kiss. _ “Got the brightest blue eyes.”  _ Kiss. _ “Softest, most kissable lips.”  _ Kiss. _ “And I love your tight little ass.” Steve blushed deeper and hid his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky gently stroked circles against the soft skin of Steve’s back. It felt so right to be wrapped in each other’s arms, bare chest to bare chest. They stayed that way for a while, their two hearts pounding against each other until Steve spoke again, breaking the spell.

“Hey Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“I hate to ruin the mood, but I kinda need to change.”

“Okay,” Bucky mumbled sleepily, not loosening his grip one bit and Steve laughed. 

“Come on, you do too,” he said and wiggled out of Bucky’s arms. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and drug him up off the sofa. Bucky stood and awkwardly peeled the fabric of his shorts away from his crotch. 

“Ugh, gotta shower,” he grumbled with his nose scrunched up as he walked to the bathroom. A devious thought flashed across his mind and his face brightened. “Hey Stevie?” he called coyly from the hall. “Wanna join me?”

Steve smiled reflexively and went to follow him but instead walked into reality like a brick wall. He stopped short and his features darkened. “Wait, what are we doin’ here, Buck?” he asked. Steve had always been so much braver than Bucky, so it made sense that he’d be the one to call out the proverbial elephant in the room. Bucky came back into the living room looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“What? Not like we’ve never showered together before, right?” he stammered, attempting to avoid the awkward conversation. What if Steve just wanted to be friends? Bucky didn’t think he could ever go back to just that, not after knowing how much more they could be.

“Goddammit Buck, you know I’m not talkin’ about the shower,” Steve huffed. “You and me, what just happened…” he said, motioning back to the couch. “Things just changed, right? I mean, why’d you wanna kiss me?” Bucky’s eyes dropped to the floor and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

“I uhm, I’ve been wanting to for a long time.” Bucky’s gaze sheepishly met Steve’s. The way Steve folded his arms and stared right back told him in no uncertain terms the pathetic explanation wasn’t cutting it so he continued. “Ever since we first kissed, all those years ago, Stevie. I think about it all the time.” He looked down and shrugged, hoping and praying Steve wouldn’t hate him. “I know I’m a jerk. You have Peggy and now I make my move, but I couldn’t help it. I’m tired of pretendin’ I’m something I’m not just cuz my old man don’t like it.” 

Bucky steeled himself and dug deep for some of Steve’s bravery. It was now or never. “I love you, Stevie. Not just like a best friend, neither. I’m tired of chasing after girls tryin’ to find someone who makes me feel something. Nobody’s ever come close to you. You’re it for me.”

Steve barreled forward into Bucky. He reached up and grabbed Bucky’s strong jaw with both hands and crashed their lips together passionately. It was all lips, tongues and teeth, hungrily colliding and breathing the same air. Steve took Bucky by surprise and pushed him back against the hallway wall. Bucky had always been bigger and taller but the passion Steve possessed cut him down to size with hardly any effort. Steve’s heart was larger than life and Bucky swore in that moment he’d never let Steve forget just how much he fucking loved him. 

Steve sucked into the flesh where Bucky’s neck met his collarbone Bucky and marked him deeply, biting and soothing the skin with his tongue. Bucky whimpered and moaned filthily under Steve’s lips. “How about that shower?” Steve asked breathlessly when he felt Bucky hardening again against his low abdomen. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and lead him through the bathroom doorway. 

After the water heated up, both boys stripped down. The warm water and slick of the soap was the only thing between them. The way their bodies slid against each other reduced them to a whimpering, horny mess. “Mmm… Buck you feel so good like this,” Steve groaned and turned in Bucky’s arms. He arched his back, pressing his hips back against Bucky’s erection. He leaned his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and reached back. Bucky’s lips found the shell of Steve’s ear and followed his jaw around to those soft lips he was quickly becoming addicted to. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groaned. He rocked gently against Steve’s ass and gripped his small hips, careful to not get too carried away. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside Steve, to feel the tight heat of his small body clamping down on him, and the desire was almost too much so Bucky backed away.  He spun Steve in his arms and pressed a searing kiss to his lips before sliding down to his knees.

Bucky stared in wonder, eye to eye with Steve’s thick, heavy cock. It twitched as his breath ghosted over the shaft. Bucky began by kissing each of Steve’s hips and caressing his thighs with his calloused hands. He bit his lip and looked up at Steve, silently begging. Steve looked down in awe through wide blown pupils. He reached out and carded his elegant fingers through Bucky’s wet hair. Bucky had the prettiest eyes when he begged like that. Steve nodded in permission and tightened the grip he held in his soft chestnut hair.

Bucky reached out and licked a hot stripe up the underside of Steve’s proud cock, earning a sharp intake of breath and a dirty moan from Steve. He swirled his tongue around the leaking tip and sucked around the head. Steve’s hips lightly moved with the motions and Bucky reached out to each of Steve’s hands, guiding them back to his hair. Steve smiled when he realized he  _ wanted  _ to be controlled. 

Bucky covered his teeth with his top lip and flattened his tongue before relaxing his throat and taking Steve deep. Each time, Bucky pushed himself to take more. Soon, Steve had complete control and was holding his hair tightly, dragging his head up and down. The angle of Bucky’s jaw burned from having to open so wide for Steve but the exhilaration he felt from being controlled was so intoxicating, he didn’t care about anything else. The whole building could go up in flames and he wouldn’t notice. 

Steve’s moans and grunts became louder and Bucky could taste that he was close. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, swallowing around Steve, almost gagging from the way Steve  _ held  _ him there. Dirty praise and curses alike fell from Steve’s lips, all for Bucky. 

“Oh my God... Mmm, baby your mouth, that’s it… Oh! I’m gonna fuckin’ come” Steve groaned and released his grip on Bucky’s hair. He grunted and went to back off of Bucky’s hot, wet mouth but Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and pulled him deeper until his nose was buried in Steve’s soft blond curls. His hips stuttered and Bucky held him tight, swallowing around Steve’s cock until his seed exploded into his mouth and down his throat. Steve came, screaming, “Fuck! Baby- Oh, Buck!” His orgasm was so strong, Steve hunched forward and held onto Bucky’s shoulders he milked him through to the end. 

Bucky released him with an obscene  _ POP _ and Steve slid down the tile wall of the shower. He reached out and they held each other desperately, Steve’s eyes barely focused as he trembled from the force of his orgasm. “Buck,” Steve breathed. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to…”

“Shh, Stevie. I wanted it. Just like that,” Bucky purred as he kissed Steve deeply. Steve whimpered at the taste of himself on Bucky’s lips and tongue. “Come on, Sweetheart let’s get you in bed,” Bucky smiled and lifted Steve to his feet. 

Bucky got Steve dried off and into bed, dressed in boxers and one of Bucky’s bigger t-shirts. Bucky loved the way Steve looked dressed in his shirt. The way it fell halfway down his thigh made him feel like Steve  _ belonged _ to him. They both snuggled down into Steve’s double bed, the same bed they’d used for so many sleepovers when they were just kids. Over the past two years Bucky had started bringing couch cushions into Steve’s room to sleep on because there just wasn’t as much room now that Bucky was almost 6 feet tall, but tonight he didn’t care. He wanted to be as close to Steve as physically possible, which is why they laid wrapped in each other’s arms, Bucky the big spoon and Steve the little.

“Hey Buck? Can I tell ya something?” Steve asked softly, lightly dragging the tips of his fingers along the skin of  Bucky’s arm. 

“Mhmm, anything,” Bucky answered lazily, breathing in the scent of Steve’s skin.

“I’m in love with you,” he confessed as he laced his fingers with Bucky’s. 

Bucky took a breath and squeezed Steve closely to him as he breathed out. He lifted up the slightest bit and softly guided Steve’s face toward him so he could kiss him properly. He hoped Steve felt the love he poured into the kiss. Steve was everything to Bucky, and Bucky wanted him to know how much he adored him.  

“I’m in love with you too, Stevie. I love you so much,” he said softly and kissed him again. They laid quietly wrapped in each other’s arms. It didn’t take long until they were both fast asleep. 

The next morning they woke in a tangled mess of limbs. Bucky was the first to wake, which was rare indeed. Usually Steven Grant  _ Up-at-the-Asscrack-of-Dawn _ Rogers was the first to wake up, even on school days. Bucky took advantage of the time to gaze at the sleeping form wrapped around him. His face was serene, long eyelashes lying softly against his cheeks, lips parted and looking downright sinful. His golden blond hair was splayed out on Bucky’s chest and Bucky laughed at the thought of the extreme bedhead that was coming Steve’s way. 

Steve stirred when he heard Bucky’s low rumble of a laugh. He picked up his head and smiled sweetly at Bucky. His hair stuck up in every direction possible and Bucky smiled, until he saw the bruises peppering Steve’s delicate skin. Because Steve was in Bucky's shirt, the collar hung loosely, showing Bucky the deep purple mark on Steve’s collarbone, and the smaller marks peppering Steve’s chest. 

Bucky frowned and gently drug his fingertips along the discolored skin. “Are you okay Stevie? I didn’t hurt ya did I?” he asked protectively. 

Steve reached up and felt the dark mark, wincing as he pressed his fingers against it but then smiling deviously. “Looks like everyone’s gonna know who I belong to.” He dropped his devilish grin down to Bucky’s mouth and kissed him teasingly as he crawled on top and straddled Bucky’s hips. 

“Fuck, Stevie. You can’t do this to me right now, we gotta get goin,” Bucky groaned. 

Steve looked down and made a face with grumpy eyes and pouty lips. It pulled directly on Bucky’s heart, seeing Steve like that. He could ask him anything and Bucky’d probably do it just for him. Boy would he be in trouble if Steve ever found that out.

“Come on Stevie, be a good boy, huh?” Bucky asked as he flipped them over and peppered Steve’s face with kisses. Steve smiled and laughed, clearly loving the attention. 

“Wanna stay in bed with you all day,” Steve playfully demanded as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky smiled. “Something tells me your Ma wouldn’t be too happy ‘bout that Stevie.” Bucky untangled himself from Steve’s limbs, stood and stretched his arms high above his head. “Come on lazy ass,” Bucky teased and pulled all the blankets off of Steve. 

“She’s got another double day after tomorrow,” Steve said and waggled his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Already Home by a Great Big World. I really suggest you listen to it if you haven't already. And really, who hasn't?


	4. Ain't No Big Surprise- Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had to tell Peggy about him and Bucky. It wasn’t fair to go to Prom with Peggy and not say anything. That day at lunch, he asked her to take a walk with him. She smiled and politely accepted and the pair headed for the athletic field. Steve walked quietly next to Peggy and kept his hands in his pockets. “Are you alright Steven?” Peggy asked, concern growing on her face.  
> “I uh, I have something to tell ya, Peggy. I know we’re goin to Prom and all…” Steve held his breath, unsure how to say what needed to be said. He needed to be tactful. It wasn’t just about him; he’d be outing Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter references implied homophobia.

Steve had to tell Peggy about him and Bucky. It wasn’t fair to go to Prom with Peggy and not say anything. That day at lunch, he asked her to take a walk with him. She smiled and politely accepted and the pair headed for the athletic field. Steve walked quietly next to Peggy and kept his hands in his pockets. “Are you alright Steven?” Peggy asked, concern growing on her face. 

“I uh, I have something to tell ya, Peggy. I know we’re goin to Prom and all…” Steve held his breath, unsure how to say what needed to be said. He needed to be tactful. It wasn’t just about him; he’d be outing Bucky. 

“It’s quite alright, I know about you and James,” she said plainly. Steve’s shocked expression shot to Peggy and she laughed, a pure, happy sound. Steve loved Peggy’s laugh. “He’s deeply in love with you, Steven. I’m hoping he finally found the courage to tell you?”

“How did you know?” Steve asked incredulously. 

Peggy smiled kindly. “The way he looks at you, it's the same way I looked at my girlfriend. Though I must say I had to learn the hard way. I didn’t tell her how I felt until after I had already signed up to come here for the year.” Peggy threaded her arm through Steve’s as they walked, “You see? I’m not upset. I really do enjoy your friendship. I just hope we can all still go together? Otherwise I’ll have to stay back. It’s either I go with a boy or not at all,” she continued, her brow knitting closer together at the thought of the rules she had to live under.

“Oh, your host family, they don’t approve?” Steve asked.

“Precisely. They’re good people, just very conservative. I won’t force it, though. If you’re spoken for it’s quite alright. Please don’t worry about me,” Peggy continued. The way she lived in a home that was so different, so opposite of who she was, and still managed to be kind, cheerful and nice to everyone inspired Steve. If he could choose one person to be like, it’d be Peggy.

“What time should I pick you up, Peg?” Steve asked and she laughed. “I can’t let my best girl down, now can I? Tell me what time to come, and I’ll even make sure we do those cheesy pictures by the fireplace for ‘em.”

Peggy kissed Steve’s cheek. “You’re a treasure, Steven. I hope James knows how special you are.” Steve’s cheeks burned at the compliment. In the past few weeks, he’d gone from pining anonymously for his best friend, to having a date with the most amazing girl on earth, to confessing his feelings to the love of his life, to gaining another best friend. Life was very good for Steve Rogers. 

“I’m honored that you told me first, Steven, “ Peggy said. She looked at Steve thoughtfully. “If I may, can I give you some advice? Go on and tell the rest of the group. Don’t waste time hiding your love from your friends.”

Just after Peggy and Steve left the lunch table, Nat nodded to Bucky. “I need to get something from my locker, can you come with me James?” Clint’s eyes shot up at this, unsure why he wasn’t asked. Nat winked at him and said, ”We’ll just be a minute, okay Clint?” Nat kissed him lightly on the cheek as she and Bucky left.

“What’s really going on Nat? You didn’t need me to go to your locker.” Bucky accused. Nat chuckled softly and patted his shoulder like he was a bumbling baby animal, completely clueless. 

“I take it Steve’s telling Carter about you two?” Bucky’s eyes shot to Nat, wide and full of hesitation. 

“What about us?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and putting on the most innocent expression he could muster.

“Really James? You’re playing dumb with me?” she challenged. “You’ve been drooling over him all year. Every time he smiles, you can’t help but stare at his lips, and ever since Carter asked him to Prom, you’ve got this permanent resting bitch face. Until today… shall I go on?”

“Who else knows?” Bucky asked, annoyed. “Steve’s trying to do the right thing here, it’s not his fault. I made the move. Neither of us want Peggy to get hurt over it.” Nat snorted, unsuccessfully trying to contain a laugh and bent forward, grabbing Bucky’s arm.

“Oh my God! You two!” she laughed through her tears. “You guys really are adorable, you know that right?” The longer Nat laughed, the more angry Bucky got. He didn’t like being made fun of, especially when Steve was involved. Nat must have felt Bucky growing angry because she fought to contain herself. “Carter has known for months. She and I actually have a bet going about how long it would take for you two dumbasses to finally admit it to yourselves.” 

“This isn’t funny Romanoff. You’re talking about other people’s lives here,” Bucky muttered. Nat reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

“It’s just Carter and I, promise. Clint is clueless and Stark is too wrapped up in his own glory to care. Pepper’s, well, she’s Pepper,” Nat said, becoming more serious. “I love that you two are doing this the right way though, telling her and all. And I really am happy for you guys, James. I mean that.”

“Why you gotta bust my balls then, Romanoff?” Bucky asked grumpily.

“Okay, okay. No more ball busting- on one condition,” she said. Bucky raised his brow, waiting for the request. “You gotta let me be there when you tell the guys, I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Bucky reached out his hand for Nat and she shook it. “Deal,” they agreed together.


	5. GET IN LOSERS WE’RE GOIN TO PROM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turned and smiled at Bucky, pressing a soft and quiet kiss to his lips. “You look beautiful,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear.  
> Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes and blushed at the compliment. “Stop it, you’re makin’ me blush,” he smiled and whispered, “I’ll get you for that, you just wait till tonight.”  
> “Promise?”  
> Steve winked and opened the door, leaving Bucky standing in the room with his imagination running wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rogers!

Saturday night rolled around and the limo was due at the Rogers apartment in 20 minutes. Sarah Rogers specifically traded shifts with a co-worker so she would be home to send Steve off to Senior Prom. Bucky arrived and brought red roses just for Sarah. 

“Thank you Bucky, that’s so sweet of you!” she gushed. “Aw, you and Steve- you boys match?”

“Stevie’s date picked out our suits,” Bucky said proudly, holding his arms out to show off his suit. He’d always been good at laying on the charm. “He in his room?” 

Sarah nodded, “Go on and help him, would you? He’s probably fighting with that tie.” Bucky walked into Steve’s room where he was indeed fighting with his tie, and closed the door. 

“Hey Stevie, can I help ya with that?” Bucky asked, taking in every inch of Steve. Steve turned and smiled at Bucky, pressing a soft and quiet kiss to his lips. “You look beautiful,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. 

Steve looked up into Bucky’s eyes and blushed at the compliment. “Stop it, you’re makin’ me blush,” he smiled and whispered, “I’ll get you for that, you just wait till tonight.” 

“Promise?”

Steve winked and opened the door, leaving Bucky standing in the room with his imagination running wild. 

“Bucky, come on out now, I want to get a picture of you boys,” Sarah called. No sooner did she get the photo than Tony texted Steve. 

GET IN LOSERS WE’RE GOIN TO PROM

“Bye Ma, love ya,” Steve said and kissed Sarah’s cheek. “Have a good shift, huh? Remember we’re staying in Tony’s suite tonight.” Bucky also kissed Sarah’s cheek as he and Steve rushed out the door. 

“Love you boys! Have fun!” she called after them and went to change into her scrubs.

Steve and Bucky piled into the stretch limo and were greeted by Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Tony and Sam. “Lookin’ good,  boys!” Nat called from the other end of the car. 

“I feel like I have to ask, is there a reason y’all match?” Sam asked on behalf of almost everyone. 

“Well, Peggy picked this out,” Steve shrugged in his WWII era Army uniform. “She’s wearing the British women’s version.”

“Mhmm, and you Barnes?” Tony quipped. “Who picked yours out?”

“Peggy helped with mine too. She said there’s somethin ‘bout a man in uniform my date should love. I’ll introduce you guys when we get there. Trust me, it’ll make more sense then,” Bucky offered vaguely.  

Steve looked at the address on the house and then back at his phone. “Here we are! Everyone out, Peg wants pictures with all of us,” Steve ordered. Natasha offered a mock salute, and Bucky blushed at the commanding tone in Steve’s voice. There was something very erotic about it.

Everyone met Peggy’s host family. Toward the end of the photos she and Steve posed separately from the group for the obligatory photo by the fireplace. After shaking hands with and thanking Peggy’s hosts, the group was off. Peggy kissed Steve on the cheek as she slid in between him and Bucky. The three of the held a commanding presence, all dressed to the nines in their vintage military formal wear. 

When the group arrived at the Four Seasons Triskelion, they walked up the red carpet laid out for the Shield High Prom. At the entrance to the hall, there was a photo booth set up, styled like old Hollywood. 

“Come on guys, let’s do it!” Pepper shrieked and pulled Tony by the arm to the booth. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, then at Nat and she smiled, shaking her head yes. It was the perfect way to break the good news. Peggy filed in one one side of Steve and Bucky was on the other. As the photographer counted down, Steve turned toward Bucky with a mischievous grin and they met in a deep kiss right before the flash. There were a couple more shots, and they played with different poses, even Peggy played along, feigning shock in one and giving two enthusiastic thumbs up in another. The rest of the group (except Natasha) was clueless, so it was the most epic photo bomb ever.  

After the group photo, it was time for the couples. First up were Tony and Pepper, then Clint and Nat. The whole group was speechless when Bucky and Steve walked up next, instead of Peggy and Steve.  They watched in stunned silence (except for Nat and Peggy, who had beyond satisfied smiles across their faces) as Bucky dipped Steve in his arms and pressed a searing kiss to Steve’s lips, reenacting the iconic Times Square Kiss of 1945.

Nat and Peggy cheered as the boys parted breathlessly, goofy smiles spread across their flushed faces. 

“Wait! What the?” Tony stammered, and Pepper clapped along with the girls. 

“You- you knew about this?” Clint asked Nat, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

“Man! That’s what I’m talkin about!” Sam celebrated offering each of them a high five. 

“Everyone? Meet my date. “Captain” Steven Grant Rogers of the US Army,” Bucky said proudly as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple.


	6. Fury Actually Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Sinatra crooned out Strangers in the Night and couples dotted the dance floor. Mr. Coulson and Miss Hill danced a classic waltz around the students. They stopped near where Sam and Peggy danced, talking happily about Steve and Bucky’s reveal.  
> “Miss Carter, may I cut in?” Mr. Coulson asked. Peggy smiled and took his hand. Maria and Sam’s eyes met and they both smiled.  
> “Mind dancing with a student, Maria?” Sam asked softly as he took Maria’s hand. “Looks like it’s allowed after all.” Maria’s blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at Sam. Her hand rested on his shoulder and she allowed him to pull her in close.  
> “Having a good time at prom Sam?” Maria asked as they swayed together.  
> “Wasn’t sure if I was gonna make it, but I’m glad I did. We’re all goin in different directions soon, it’s nice to be together,” he said but his tone had a deeper meaning. Maria looked down and her cheeks flushed.

Frank Sinatra crooned out Strangers in the Night and couples dotted the dance floor. Mr. Coulson and Miss Hill danced a classic waltz around the students. They stopped near where Sam and Peggy danced, talking happily about Steve and Bucky’s reveal. 

“Miss Carter, may I cut in?” Mr. Coulson asked. Peggy smiled and took his hand. Maria and Sam’s eyes met and they both smiled. 

“Mind dancing with a student, Maria?” Sam asked softly as he took Maria’s hand. “Looks like it’s allowed after all.” Maria’s blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at Sam. Her hand rested on his shoulder and she allowed him to pull her in close. 

“Having a good time at prom Sam?” Maria asked as they swayed together. 

“Wasn’t sure if I was gonna make it, but I’m glad I did. We’re all goin in different directions soon, it’s nice to be together,” he said but his tone had a deeper meaning. Maria looked down and her cheeks flushed. 

“I’m not looking forward to you leaving, Sam. It won’t be the same,” she said. “How long is Basic again?”

“Just six months, then hopefully onto the academy. You’ll hardly know I’m gone,” he answered. When Maria still didn’t look up, he slightly lifted her chin with with a crooked finger. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. Come on, where’s that beautiful smile?”

Maria met Sam’s eyes, and he saw the flashing of tears fighting to break free. “I think I need a little air,” she lied. Sam held his arm out and walked her outside. 

“You can talk to me, what is it? ” Sam asked as they walked along the garden path outside the ballroom. Maria stopped at a bench and sat. She looked around and saw they were alone, away from the prying eyes of the student body and the other faculty.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Sam. Please promise me you’ll be safe, okay?” she whispered as a tear escaped. 

Sam reached out and wiped her cheek, gently cupping her jaw. Their eyes met and both of them leaned forward, closing the distance. At the last minute, Maria pressed back against Sam’s chest. She felt his heart pounding under her palm. 

“Maria…” he spoke softly, and her hand fisted his tie. She pulled him close and their lips met. They kissed, soft and chaste for just a moment. Maria wrapped her arms around Sam’s strong shoulders and pulled him in for more. He moaned softly as their tongues meet. They stole kisses from each other quickly, passionately, each wanting more from the other but at the same time afraid of being caught. 

“Mmm, five more weeks, Sam,” Maria moaned and kissed him again. Sam nipped at Maria’s soft lower lip, pulling her closer and daring to deepen the kiss. 

“Five weeks, Sugar. After graduation we won’t have to hide anymore,” Sam smiled and sat back, just in time. Not a moment later Principal Fury exited the ballroom and came into the garden for a cigarette. 

“Evening, Miss Hill,” he said. “Wilson.”

“Hello, sir,” Maria said innocently and stood. “Thank you for letting me use your phone, Sam. I don’t know why mine has no signal.”

“No problem, Miss Hill. Happy to help. Better get back, don’t want to miss the court announcements,” he said and waved to Fury on his way back in. 

***

“Nice of you to join us, Wilson,” Clint said when Sam returned to his seat at their table. Natasha punched Clint in the arm and he muttered an apology to Sam. 

“Come on Clint, let’s dance,” Nat said and drug him to his feet. She saw Tony and Pepper and narrowed her eyes. “Stark spiked her punch,” she said to Clint who followed her gaze. 

Tony and Pepper swayed slowly. Tony whispered ungodly things into Pepper’s ear, causing the strawberry blonde to blush brightly and giggle. Tony looked like he’d just invented artificial intelligence or something. 

“That’s gotta be it, I’ve never seen Pepper that happy with Tony running his mouth,” Clint agreed. “After party’s gonna be a blast.”

The music picked up tempo and the floor crowded. Not everyone could dance to Rat Pack songs, but put on a little Beyonce and everyone jumped up. The group of friends found each other in the midst of the chaos, and they jumped, danced and sang along with the music. Steve even danced, full of a new confidence now that he and Bucky were together, showing how much of a difference it made when you could be yourself.

After Tony and Pepper were crowned Prom King and Queen, there was more dancing. The DJ played Under My Skin by Bobby Caldwell. Steve let Bucky twirl him around the floor, and soon the whole room was watching in awe. They moved naturally together, all bright smiles and flushed cheeks. Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong belted out Dream a Little Dream of Me and the floor filled up again. 

Steve laid his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck as they moved together, their breathing slowing from the last song. Bucky bent down and kissed Steve’s forehead, earning a sweet smile from Steve. Blue eyes rose to meet gray and their lips met in a soft kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and Bucky licked into Steve’s waiting mouth. They kissed and held onto each other like they were the only two people in the world. 

“Leave room for Jesus, gentlemen,” a gruff voice said and the boys separated quickly to see Principal Fury smiling  at them in amusement. 

“Uhm, yes Sir,” they replied in unison and laughed nervously. Fury smiled and nodded in encouragement before walking away.  

“Shit Stevie, did ya see that? He actually smiled!” Bucky said and the boys broke out into a fit of laughter. Four years at Shield High and neither had ever seen Principal Fury actually smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to clarify this important fact:  
> Sam is 19 (a legal adult) and Maria's only 21/22ish. They grew up together and this is NOTHING illegal, I promise! Adults in positions of authority have absolutely NO BUSINESS coercing minors or engaging in any kind of romantic/sexual behavior. If you're a minor who's been propositioned or romantically involved with an adult please get help and tell someone you trust.


	7. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve grabbed Bucky by the hand and led him out to the balcony. “What’s up, Sweetheart?” Bucky asked. Steve shut him up with a passionate kiss against the railing. “Mmpf. Mmm, Stevie, baby,” Bucky stammered trying to catch his breath.  
> “I need you to do something for me, Buck,” Steve said between kisses. He pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it into Bucky’s hand. His eyes shot open like saucers when his brain kicked into gear and he saw the small tube of lube in his hand.  
> “Are you sure?” Bucky asked and swallowed hard. Just the thought of what he could do to Steve with that little tube had him hard as a rock. Steve shot back up, nipping and sucking his lips, whining into his mouth.  
> “I wanna ride you, Buck. I want you so fuckin’ bad,” he begged against the shell of Bucky’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super SMUT ahead, DO NOT READ if you're underage!

Vizh, Wanda, Clint, Nat, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Pepper, Pietro and Sharon. They  _ were  _ the after party. It was just beginning when Tony brought out the alcohol. 

“Hey, where’s Sam and Peggy?” he asked, noticing the two were missing. 

“They’re driving back tonight with Miss Hill,” Pepper giggled. “Not everyone can stay out just because you want them to, Tony.” Interesting. Pepper still shot right back at Tony when she was tipsy, she just didn’t look as annoyed.

“Welp,” Tony said, popping the “P”. “Their loss, more booze for me!” Tony said uncapping a beer.

Steve grabbed Bucky by the hand and led him out to the balcony. “What’s up, Sweetheart?” Bucky asked. Steve shut him up with a passionate kiss against the railing. “ _ Mmpf. _ Mmm, Stevie, baby,” Bucky stammered trying to catch his breath. 

“I need you to do something for me, Buck,” Steve said between kisses. He pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it into Bucky’s hand. His eyes shot open like saucers when his brain kicked into gear and he saw the small tube of lube in his hand. 

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked and swallowed hard. Just the thought of what he could do to Steve with that little tube had him hard as a rock. Steve shot back up, nipping and sucking his lips, whining into his mouth.

“I wanna ride you, Buck. I want you so fuckin’ bad,” he begged against the shell of Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky shoved the tube in his pocket and grabbed Steve by the hand. They darted quickly to the closest bedroom and locked the door, attacking each other the second the lock was set. Steve’s skilled fingers swiftly rid Bucky of his open jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Bucky pulled the tie from Steve’s neck and threw it over his shoulder, ridding him of his shirt and  jacket also. 

They fell back onto the bed and rolled over each other, hands desperately grabbing for purchase as their mouths tasted and marked each other’s skin. Steve pulled on the tie he left around Bucky’s neck and guided him where he wanted. Bucky pressed Steve into the bed and rutted against him, Steve’s legs and ankles locked around his back. Steve held firmly to Bucky’s jaw and greedily kissed his swollen lips. They were a mess of lips and tongues and limbs and skin, moaning and writhing against each other. Steve pushed Bucky back onto his back and pinned his arms to each side of his head, smiling down at him. Bucky thrusted up against Steve, knocking him off balance, and rolled Steve onto his back again. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky whimpered into the skin of Steve’s neck. He picked his head back up and gazed down at the boy beneath him with love. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Sweetheart.” Steve blushed, suddenly hyper-aware of the feeling of Bucky above him, his gray eyes boring into his soul.

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve smiled sweetly. He pulled Bucky down and they kissed proper, softly, slowly. Their rhythm was slow, complete and intense worship of every inch of the other’s skin. Bucky unzipped Steve’s pants and slowly pulled them down with his boxers. He kissed every new inch of skin that was exposed, completely avoiding the one thing he wanted most. Bucky kissed the inside of Steve’s ankles and Steve moved to sit up and reach for Bucky’s zipper. 

They stood facing each other and Steve took his time undressing Bucky. He kissed each hip as he lowered the fabric of his trousers slow enough for the anticipation to actually hurt. Steve reached up and scraped his nails along the rippling muscles of Bucky’s stomach. Once his pants and boxers hit the floor, Steve helped him step out of them. He looked up through his long lashes and their eyes met. 

Steve reached out and squeezed Bucky’s thickly muscled thighs and ran his hands around to cup Bucky’s cheeks and pulled his hips forward. He nosed the tender flesh in the “V” of Bucky’s hips and kissed down to his heavy, swollen erection. Steve took Bucky in his hands and licked at the pre-come that was leaking from the tip of his cock. Bucky threw his head back with a whimper and reached for Steve’s soft golden hair. Steve licked and kissed down to the base and back up to the tip, earning sinful noises from Bucky with each flick of his tongue.   

“Stevie, come ‘ere Baby,” Bucky begged and pulled Steve to his feet. They caught each other in a passionate kiss and Bucky walked Steve back to the bed, falling down on top of him. Bucky held Steve’s face in his hands and gently kissed him before asking, “You ever done this before?” Steve shook his head no and Bucky smiled. 

“You Buck?” Steve asked and Bucky shook his head no as well. 

“Always wanted it to be you, Baby,” Bucky moaned and kissed him hard. 

“Please,” Steve begged between kissed. “Please, Buck. I want you so bad. You gotta open me up first.” Steve read Bucky’s expression and knew he didn’t know what to do. He reached for the tube that had been thrown onto the bed and put some on his fingers. “S’like this, Buck. Nice and slow at first.” 

Steve reached down and inserted one finger into himself. Bucky watched in awe, trying his best not to go off just from  watching Steve open himself up. Bucky reached out and stroked Steve’s thigh, watching in earnest, wanting to take good care of Steve. When Steve inserted the second finger and began scissoring his fingers, Bucky thought for sure he’d lose it. 

“Holy shit, that’s so fuckin’ hot, Baby,” he breathed, enamored by Steve’s ministrations. Steve bit his lip and looked Bucky in the eye before his eyes rolled back when he lightly brushed over his prostate. “Lemme do it,” Bucky demanded and Steve obeyed.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and carefully pushed them in one at a time. Steve was so hot and tight, Bucky ached with need. Steve hissed in a breath at Bucky’s thicker fingers and breathed it out in a filthy moan. “Almost there, Buck. Gimme another, I can take it.” Bucky did as he was told and Steve yelped in pleasure. “Fuck! Yeah, right there!” His breathing was ragged and fast. “Need ya in me  _ now, _ Buck.  _ Oh, please! _ ” he begged.

Bucky slicked himself up and pressed Steve back against the bed before kissing him deeply. Their hungry eyes met and Steve smiled before pulling Bucky down by his tie. Steve reached up and nipped Bucky’s bottom lip. “I’m ready, Buck. Want you so bad,” he demanded and Bucky complied. He hitched Steve’s legs up high above his waist and pressed in slowly with the tip. The hot tight feeling of Steve’s body greedily pulling him in was almost too much. 

“Oh, God!” Bucky hissed as he pressed forward, deeper. He watched Steve’s face closely, making sure he was okay, and Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head. He let out a choked scream of pleasure and pulled Bucky down for another sloppy kiss as Bucky bottomed out. “Fuck, Stevie… You feel so good, Baby,” Bucky managed to moan through the intense pleasure of Steve’s small body wrapped around him. “You okay, Sweetheart?” Steve nodded breathlessly, not letting go completely of Bucky’s lips. 

“Fuck me, _ please! Bucky!  _ Oh my God,” Steve cried as Bucky began moving, sliding out and back into his tight heat. Bucky plunged deeper each time, giving Steve exactly what he begged for. He held onto Steve’s small hips, his tiny waist that drove him crazy. He kissed down Steve’s neck to his collarbone and sucked hard and deep, marking into Steve in the same place that was barely fading. He nipped and sucked higher up Steve’s neck, wanting to mark him where everyone could see. He wanted everyone to know that Steve belonged to him, right now and forever.

The noises Steve made underneath Bucky filled his chest with pride. He knew this was something special, just for him and feeling it for himself, it was more than he could have ever imagined. “So fuckin’ pretty, lyin’ under me like that, Baby… All those little noises, just for me, huh? So fuckin’ perfect, Baby,  _ my Stevie _ . Gonna make sure they all hear who you belong to, huh?”

“Bucky, wait. Wait, I wanna…” Steve breathed through closed eyes and a blissed out mouth. Bucky stopped immediately. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and locked them with Bucky’s gray ones. “I want to ride you.  _ Please, Buck, _ let me ride you.” Bucky looked down in awe, his adoration for Steve knew no limits. He withdrew from Steve’s body, causing him to whine at the loss just to push Bucky back into the bed. 

Steve straddled Bucky’s muscular thighs and lined himself up before sinking down onto Bucky’s length. Steve’s body quivered as he took Bucky deeper, and he reached down and grabbed Bucky’s tie again. The view and the angle the new position afforded Bucky had him seeing stars behind his eyelids. 

Steve bounced up and down and rode him like a little whore. Bucky reached up and rolled steve’s nipples between his thumb and index fingers, and the sensations drew filthy noises from Steve’s mouth. Bucky reached down and palmed Steve’s length, wrapping him in his calloused hand and gently tugging in time with his thrusts. “That’s it, Baby. You feel so good. I wanna mark you up, come so deep inside you. You want that, huh?” Bucky demanded. 

Steve leaned back a bit, grabbing the meat of Bucky’s thigh. The angle hit him just right and he shuddered unexpectedly and cried out Bucky’s name. Steve came and came, shooting across Bucky’s torso up to his chest. “ _ Oh! Yes! Bucky, please. _ I want you to come in me! Give it to me, I want it  _ so bad! _ ” Steve screamed. 

_ “Fuck! _ Stevie, Baby,” Bucky  _ growled _ . He exploded, painting Steve’s insides, marking him with his come. “ _ You’re mine! _ All mine, Stevie,” Bucky yelled, thrusting deep into Steve, impaling his small body on his cock until he had nothing left. They both collapsed, Bucky still buried in Steve, and laid there, panting into each other’s mouths as they kissed and licked and sucked on each other’s lips. 

Minutes later, after they’d each stilled in the silence their lips met again, softly and reverently kissing into each other’s mouths. They whispered words of love, and forever, and always. Little did they know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I am such trash ending it like that. Look at it this way, they always find their way back to each other in the end, right?
> 
> Thank you so so so much for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos, and of course if you find errors, please let me know :)


End file.
